Hans of the Southern Isles
" Hans of the Southern Isles" is a song performed by John Riddle in the [[Frozen (musical)|Broadway adaption of Frozen]]. The song is first performed during the first time Hans and Anna meet in Arendelle, shortly before her sister's coronation. It is reprised later in the show as Hans rallies the people of Arendelle to trust in him while Anna is looking for her sister. A second reprise was part of the show during the 2017 Denver tryouts and took place as Hans revealed to Anna his true intentions about becoming King of Arendelle. This reprise was cut before the show made its Broadway debut in 2018. Lyrics First version= Wait, don't go. You don't have to be embarrassed Princess "Oh-I'm-just-me", 'Cause I am someone even more embarrassing to be I'm only the thirteenth son of a king Of a very small kingdom Of very small islands to the South And nobody sings about this humble face Or my lack of grace Or quotes what comes out of my mouth (Thank goodness) I've journeyed a long way to see your sister crowned To honour and to back you Yet here I go to smack you to the ground Please accept the humblest of apologies From a clumsy prince who's only come to serve and please With a line of mean, big brothers that goes on for miles A man you won't see in a statue of bronze Just Hans of the Southern Isles |-| Reprise= Hans: I'm only the thirteenth son of a king Nor am I your leader Only her fiance But my love for her has made something clear We can't give into fear Not here, not today We can't know how threatening the road ahead will be But put your faith in Anna The way that Anna put her faith in me I can't tell you what the princess sees in me But let me tell you what an honour it would be If you could let me lead you through this time of trials You ask for a leader, a servant responds Trust Hans of the Southern Isles Citizens: But, what of the cold? What of the Queen? What if she really is a monster? ''Hans: Then she will be dealt with, and Anna and I will lead you back to summer.'' ''Weselton: Go along with it!'' Hans: He's more than the thirteenth son of a king Citizen: We're lucky he came along At our time of need Chorus: We'll never give in to fear or to treason Let's listen to reason And follow his lead Hans: Who will come with me? Weselton: My men and I, my lord Yes, Weselton arises And offers up the power of his sword Hans: I call to your kingdom Chorus: Our kingdom responds to Hans (To Hans) Prince Hans of the Southern Isles |-| Deleted 2nd Reprise= I knew as the thirteenth son of a king That I’d have to marry Into the throne somewhere And I heard of Elsa, and I saw my chance To strike a romance And marry an heir It was instantly clear no one was getting close to her Then I bumped right into you And got a clue into how starved for love you were So desperate, you agreed to marriage on the spot And I thought I’d stage an accident or a coup d’etat But then you sisters doomed each other, and it's worked out well Once I kill Elsa, and give you this ring I’ll be King Hans of Arendelle Category:Frozen songs Category:Villain songs Category:Musical songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs